JW
by Violette Moore
Summary: Ya no eran solo ideas suyas, algo estaba sucediendo con él y llevaba siendo así desde los últimos cuatro días. (Fic para el reto temático de Febrero: Johniarty del foro: 221B Baker Street).


Saludos, este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero: "Johniarty" del foro: 221B de Baker Street, ni los personajes o la serie me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de su legítimo autor, lo único enteramente mío es esta historia que como siempre espero que sea de su agrado.

.

.

* * *

**JW**

* * *

.

.

Celular en mano el Doctor Watson se encierra en su despacho, Linda, su nueva secretaria sabe que solo puede significar una de dos cosas: que saldrá del hospital como una jodida exhalación argumentando que el Scotland Yard requiere su presencia para resolver un caso o que se trata de otra de esas molestas llamadas que tanto detesta tomar.

Espera un par de minutos para ver que es lo que pasa, luego de diez decide comenzar a rolar los pacientes a otros residentes, para cuando pasan cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos sin que el doctor asome su delgado y apuesto rostro sopesa la posibilidad de llamar ella misma al Scotland Yard, no tiene que hacerlo ya que el doctor sale en ausencia de la bata reglamentaria, enfundado en una elegante casaca color olivo, pocas veces se la ha visto al igual que ese otro elemento: el bastón cromado, los guantes de piel, pantalón negro y zapatos deportivos del mismo color, se distrae acomodando expedientes por algún motivo algo en la escena le parece que no esta bien, el doctor luce notoriamente mas atractivo que de costumbre, exquisitamente ataviado, pulcramente peinado, quizá se trate de eso, inclina el rostro para indicarle que cancele el resto de sus citas, ella asiente disimuladamente perdiéndose por algunos segundos en la profunda mirada de él. El sensual secretísimo, la traviesa sonrisa, la invitación no insinuada ya no se encuentran ahí y entonces Linda decide que eso es lo que no esta bien pero ya no tiene tiempo de preguntar pues el doctor le ha dado la espalda y se abre paso escaleras abajo apoyándose de vez en cuando en el bastón.

Nunca antes lo había visto cojear, aunque de ser honesta consigo misma tampoco lo había visto irradiar esa siniestra aura entre misteriosa y maligna como un bandido.

Al salir a la calle las cámaras de Mycroft atrapan su elegante figura, la cámara tiene que realizar varias capturas hasta que el mayor de los Holmes se convence de que efectivamente es él a quien mira, avanza con paso doloso y resuelto, hace ademán de llamar a un taxi pero ante su sorpresa es un vehículo negro, ultimo modelo el que se aparca junto a él en la acera, el doctor mira a diestra y luego a siniestra como para asegurarse de no estar siendo observado y Mycroft sonríe por lo bajo, un gesto altivo, arrogante, inapropiado para tratarse de alguien como él, lo mira subir al auto y solo entonces decide encender un cigarro, mensajear a su hermano mientras el vehículo parte en dirección de la avenida mas congestionada de la ciudad.

_—¿Has perdido a tu perro, pequeño hermano?_ —Sherlock recibe el mensaje mas no lo lee puesto que se encuentra enfrascado en un nuevo caso: _"El misterioso caso de: ¿Por qué John no me contestó esta mañana?"_ Se levantó a la hora habitual, desayunó a la hora habitual, mas cuando él apareció en la escena y preguntó sobre su cambio —porque resultaba mas que evidente que había vuelto a cortar y peinar su cabello a la usanza militar— este no respondió, solo bufo por lo bajo, fingió mirar su reloj y argumentó estar demasiado tarde para una cita por lo que solo lo miro partir con gesto indiferente y turbado, tanto a él como a la mesa cuyo desayuno dejo a medio terminar, las tostadas eran una cosa pero apenas si había probado su té.

John amaba su té, habían tenido auténticas peleas por la ausencia de leche para preparar ese té de modo que ya no eran solo ideas suyas, algo estaba mal con él y llevaba cerca de cuatro días siendo así. El mal humor, las jornadas dobles, la poca disponibilidad para acompañarlo en sus casos y lo peor de todo, el terror nocturno. Las pesadillas de las que fingía no saber nada pero de las cuales sabía debido a que todas habían transcurrido alrededor de las 3:35am, la hora que él consideraba perfecta para comenzar su tocatta. Y haciendo alusión a esto mismo, Sherlock tomó su violín y comenzó a interpretar una nueva pieza.

Una que dedicaría a él, pero que jamás tocaría en presencia de él, la llamaría_ "John"_ porque era ese nombre todo lo que necesitaba para englobar el misterio que era la presencia de ese hombre para él. A medida que la pieza ganaba poderío el celular en su bolsillo volvía a vibrar: una segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta vez, no le importaba quien fuera, Lestrade o su hermano se la podían arreglar a solas por las siguientes dos horas o diez; el tiempo que necesitara para componer su mas nueva y trágica obra.

...

De regreso en su oficina Mycroft arrojaba el celular y fruncía el ceño, no le estaba gustando nada de esto, había perdido el vehículo debido a un punto muerto en su sistema de tan solo tres minutos y medio; es decir, el flamante deportivo en que viajara el doctor Watson entró en un túnel pero según las cámaras, jamás salió de el.

Se canso de llamar a su hermano, seguramente estaba tonteando en otro innecesario caso, no entendía su manía por relacionarse en cosas tan mediocres como lo era la inseguridad "regular" de Londres, eso eran ligas menores, eso era trabajo del Scotland Yard y ahora que pensaba en ellos quizá no fuera tan mala idea llamar a Greg y preguntar sobre la identidad del poseedor de esas placas, la sonrisa en su rostro se transformó ahora en algo que quizá pudiera definirse como encantador, le gustaban las reacciones de Greg cuando creía que no lo veía, porque naturalmente, él tenía custodiado el Scotland Yard y siempre que quería podía verlo. No porque desconfiara de él o sus subordinados, sino porque tenía una secreta obsesión por observar su ingenuo y atractivo rostro.

—¿Myc? —ahí estaba de nuevo, el leve sonrojo, la sonrisa discreta y las manos en torno al equipo de telefonía que le había obsequiado en Navidad—

—¿Estas ocupado?

—Claro que no —contesto el detective pese a tener una considerable cantidad de expedientes al rededor—

—No te quitare mucho tiempo, solo dos segundos en lo que verificas un número de placa para mi, necesito todo lo que puedas encontrar sobre el dueño —Greg arrojó algunas cosas que le estorbaban y se concentró en el equipo de rastreo— dámelo ahora _—cómo no_— pensó una traviesa voz en su cabeza que rápidamente asfixio y procedió a deletrear las placas, dos minutos después Gregory Lestrade, no tenía al dueño.

—Número falso, no está registrado aunque si me aparece algo

—¿Que es lo que tienes?

—Bueno, según tu otro yo, ese número de placas lo suele usar "Jim Moriarty" para moverse en la ciudad —Mycroft siseo al otro lado de la línea— un gesto aterrador si tomamos en cuenta que estamos hablando de una persona acostumbrada a controlar cualquier clase de expresión corporal o emocional.

—¿Quieres que...—Greg ya no termino de hacer su pregunta, la llamada se había cortado y con ella toda posibilidad de saber que era lo que —_ahora_— estaba pasando en torno a esos dos.

—¡Joder!

...

Mycroft tomó su abrigo, salió de la oficina al tiempo que su hermano realizaba un florete con el arco, la pieza irradiaba una confrontación de almas puesto que su psique se encontraba en conflicto. Moriarty dijo que haría arder su corazón en llamas, físicamente posible, podría colocarle una bomba, hacer que bebiera un veneno, inyectar algo en su torrente sanguíneo pero por alguna razón, ese órgano en específico insistía en susurrar a su oído que no era lo físico a lo que se refería.

Haría arder su corazón en llamas al separar de su lado a las personas que amaba y el número uno en esa lista, innegablemente era John.

…

El vehículo aparcó en una elegante y boscosa zona, frente a él tenía una auténtica casita encantada o tal vez sería mejor compararla con un Palacio, columnas altas, paredes blancas, ventanales inmensos con herrería del mismo color, la puerta le fue abierta por el cochero y él salió bastón en mano a encontrarse con su _destino_.

No fue necesaria palabra alguna, se dirigió elegante y formal como solo un soldado era en dirección de la escalinata que daba cabida a la entrada principal, al pasar el Doctor fue consciente de estar siendo observado por un par de cámaras negras, sonrió de lado al recordar a cierta persona con un manía similar de escrutar a todos y a todo a su alrededor. Alfombra roja, paredes blancas, elegantes cuadros de estilo moderno, figurillas de arcilla, mármol y obsidiana, una bella estancia pero no era esto, nada de lo que a él le importaba, al final del salón enfundado en un carísimo traje del mismo color blanco Jim Moriarty le daba la bienvenida, copa en mano, ofreció una al doctor que la rechazó con una leve inclinación.

—De modo que estás aquí

—¿A caso no es lo que querías? —Moriarty sonrió al evaluarlo con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies, por vez primera podía advertir un dejo de coquetería en los duros rasgos del Doctor— encantador, fascinante, soberbio por fin podía asignarle todos los calificativos que constante y fastidiosamente Sherlock Holmes le otorgaba a su interlocutor.

—¿Te gusta el lugar que elegí?

—¿Rosas rojas? —contestó el otro dirigiendo su mirada al frondoso ramo que decoraba el centro de la mesa— Moriarty asintió encantado de que lo descubriera, no tanto las flores, esas podían verse a kilómetros de distancia, sino que supiera identificar la clase de las mismas.

—Japonesas —John sonrió por primera vez hasta ahora— Jim reconoció una luz distinta en su mirada, algo que le resultaba nuevo y por supuesto, embriagador.

—¿Puedes hacer que nos dejen a solas? —solicitó el soldado comenzando a quitarse la casaca— Jim únicamente tronó los dedos y acto seguido todos en la mansión desaparecieron como el humo.

—¿Dónde quieres hacerlo? —preguntó el criminal consultor imitando los movimientos del otro, un botón a la vez hasta que el saco quedó sobre la fina silla de marfil, John se deshizo de los guantes, arremangó los puños de su camisa negra, no quería perderse un solo centímetro de la piel de ese exquisito gusano.

—¿Por qué no justo aquí? _Tengo una imagen de ti que quiero sacar de mi cabeza…_—Moriarty mordió sus labios satisfactoriamente con algo de lascivia y una expresión parecida a la algarabía y la locura—

Entonces era así, como le gustaba hacerlo al buen doctor.

…

Una nota salió de tono cuando la puerta de su despacho fue abierta de una buena patada desde el exterior, Mycroft estaba agitado, enfadado, visiblemente exhausto, él tomó nota de la cara de estúpido que ponía su hermano cuando sus incapacidades físicas lo ponían en evidencia.

—Subir escaleras así acabará contigo

—¿Nunca piensas atender el teléfono?

—No en este día, ahora sal de aquí y lo que sea que necesites, pídeselo a Lestrade

—¿Aún si se trata de John Watson? —Sherlock dejó el violín flotando entre su barbilla y el hombro y escrutó al otro con la mirada—

—¿Qué pasa con John?

—¿Alguna idea de porqué subiría voluntariamente a un vehículo de Moriarty? —Sherlock pensó en todo lo que su cerebro podía ofrecer al combinar las palabras John y Moriarty, infinidad de escenarios acosaban su mente siendo el más recurrente aquel en que le puso las manos encima para colocar sobre él una bomba. Tenía que ser otra trampa, un secuestro, un truco para destruirlo y por la expresión en su rostro, Mycroft también lo creía.

—¿Le obsequiaste el teléfono que te di?

—Lo tiene apagado —reconoció con tristeza— hace cuatro días que John, no atendía, ni encendía su maldito regalo.

—Irrelevante, querido hermano —Mycroft tomó una computadora portátil— la de John según supuso por el ridículo fondo de una botella de vino con dos copas y algunos racimos de uvas y pétalos de flores alrededor, hizo caso omiso de las miles de interpretaciones que podría haber para ello y procedió a entrar en la página para el rastreo de números celulares vía satelital.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? O la actividad física le quita neuronas a tu cerebro, ya te dije que lo tiene apagado, no puedes rastrearlo si lo tiene…

—Ya me adelanté a eso —pertenecer al departamento de seguridad nacional tenía ciertas ventajas como poder identificar un objeto por su número de serie, composición química, radiación de calor o…

—Lo tengo —Sherlock miró en la pantalla el mapa de la ciudad acercándose a un punto que él mismo pudo identificar mucho antes de que la computadora terminara de hacer su trabajo, Mycroft ya no pudo agregar nada más, pensaba decirle a su hermano que posiblemente no se tratara de un encuentro "_no deseado_" que lo había visto salir por primera vez desde que lo conoció perfectamente bien ataviado, elegante, sofisticado, hasta pensaba conceder su visto bueno a la relación existente entre ellos o la que todo Londres creía que existía entre ellos, pero no más.

Si el Doctor Watson y Jim Moriarty tenían por objetivo destrozar el corazón de su hermano, no existiría lugar alguno en el cielo o el infierno donde pudieran escapara a él y a su puño de acero. Siguió pues a la razón de su tormento con paso acelerado hasta que consiguió alcanzarlo poco antes de que subiera a un taxi.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cómo en los viejos tiempos, ¿o no?

…

El vehículo avanzaba contra toda ley de tránsito mientras dos cuerpos se enzarzaban en caótica danza, prendas desgarradas, gotas de sudor, cabellos desacomodados, gemidos tanto de auténtico dolor como de placer excelso.

John sostenía la espalda de Jim con manos rugosas y ejercía presión hasta conseguir colocar su cuerpo en la posición que quería, un jadeo agónico prosiguió a ello.

—_No te preocupes por eso, soy médico…_—susurró a sus oídos— al tiempo que el otro dejaba escapar una diminuta sonrisa que John guardaría hasta el final de sus días, junto a la forma en que estremecía y suplicaba al compás de su magia.

Las rosas eran lo importante ahora, él no quería que pensara que su ángel de muerte, como había comenzado a llamarlo tras la primer estocada no era lo que él deseaba, el caballero seductor, elegante y perfecto; claro que no, él sería para Jim lo que éste quisiera que fuera.

Sobre todo si se trataba de asfixiar, su último aliento.

Tomó el racimo cual si se tratara de uvas y comenzó a destrozarlas con las manos desnudas —el rojo— debía admitir ahora, se llevaba bastante bien con su tono de piel, era el color de los pétalos diseminados sobre la fas de Moriarty y también, de su sangre.

…

La puerta se abrió luego de que los hermanos Holmes se hicieran cargo de unos cuantos guardias apostados a ambos lados de la mansión, el interior les pareció de lo más frívolo y aterrador, solo destrucción en su haber con mirada inquieta Sherlock se concentró en un solo punto, la elegante mesa de mármol con el cuerpo de Moriarty extendido cuán largo y esbelto era, apenas vestido, prácticamente desnudo y sobre él, su siempre querido y por demás _anhelado_ John.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —cuestionó Mycroft, aunque resultaba mas que evidente que una calurosa pelea era lo que ahí, se había suscitado.

John no respondió de manera inmediata, aún quería guardar su imagen en la memoria; era la misma de la que le había hablado a él, la que se quería quitar de la cabeza puesto que era la misma, que en primer instancia, le había obsequiado el consultor.

—¿John? —preguntó Sherlock a medida que acortaba la distancia entre sus cuerpos, el aludido respondió luego de acercarse al rostro del caído y besar sus labios con fervor—

—No te lo tomes a pecho, ¿quieres?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

John dejó el cuerpo que ya comenzaba a perder calor y se digno a mirar a su compañero aún con el clamor de la muerte en la mirada le sonrió a él, socarronamente, cruelmente, no esperaba encontrarlo en estas circunstancias, aunque sí pensaba encontrarlo ahí, por eso se llevó el celular para llamarlo y hacer que viniera a ayudarle con el cuerpo.

—¿Nunca leen el periódico, ninguno de los dos, cierto? —Sherlock negó como sabía que haría pero Mycroft frunció el ceño a medida que rememoraba todos los periódicos que hasta ahora había leído. Nada que involucrara directamente al doctor.

—¿Te gustaría ser más específico? —John asintió al tiempo que se abría paso en medio de los dos, llevaba la camisa abierta, desgarrada en los puntos indicados, ausencia de cinturón aunque gracias a los dioses aún conservaba el pantalón, rebuscó entre sus cosas, a Sherlock no le agradó la idea de que fuera la sangre de su enemigo jurado, la que cubriera buena parte de la piel desnuda de su John.

—Aquí está en la sección de obituarios: Harriet Langley —Mycroft levantó una ceja al tiempo que observaba la nota en el celular del doctor, Sherlock seguía sin entender—

—Es mi hermana —continuó el soldado— Langley era el apellido de soltera de mi madre, ella se lo cambió años atrás cuando me negué a ayudarla a dejar el alcohol y las drogas por milésima vez.

No teníamos una relación cercana, ni siquiera una como la de ustedes pero era mi hermana. Si alguien que no fuera Dios iba a terminar con su vida, solo podía ser ella o maldito fuera por pensarlo pero el otro debía ser yo.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó el menor de los Holmes encontrando la mirada de John detrás de todo ese odio y rencor—

Me emboscó hace cuatro días al terminar mi turno, dijo que debía alejarme de ti o cumpliría su palabra. _"Hacer arder tu corazón en llamas"_ no necesito ser un maldito Holmes para saber que mi nombre estaba implícito en ello. Por eso cambió de la nada, no solo mi secretaria sino todo el personal de seguridad del San Barts, _¿cierto, Myc?_ —el aludido carraspeo y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado puesto que ahora John estaba ocupado cambiando sus ropas— bien, le dije que se fuera al infierno y entonces él dijo que todos teníamos un punto de quiebre.

Yo era el tuyo y ya que no podía destruirme debido a la intervención del segundo Holmes probaría con el mío _¿dónde estaba mi punto de quiebre? ¿dónde estaba la parte que creía haber bloqueado de mi corazón?_ como un acto reflejo llevé mi mano al celular que me diste, no pensé en Harry cuando lo acepté _¿sabes?_ ese viejo celular era lo único que tenía de mi hermana y simplemente lo reemplace.

Como comprenderás ahora los días que siguieron a ello se convirtieron en un infierno para mi, normalmente cuando me enfado contigo no puedo ni verte pero esta vez no estaba enfadado contigo, sino conmigo, _¿Cómo es que podía ayudar a otros, salvar a otros, encontrar a otros y no a Harry?_ me estaba volviendo loco, las pesadillas volvieron, unas donde no era yo el que estaba en un campo de batalla sino ella. En una acera, muriendo de soledad o hambre mientras que yo tenía una cama, una casa, un trabajo y también _te tenía a ti._

Estaba decidido a encontrarla a cambiar las cosas, pero en el momento exacto en que lo pensé recibí esto —John realizó un movimiento más y les mostró la imagen de una mujer blanca de cierta belleza aunque bastante maltratada por el pasar de los años, en una mesa de exploración, desnuda y rodeada de pétalos rojos, al pie de la foto había una leyenda que decía.

_—¿Quién está en el infierno ahora? _—la fecha era del día anterior a ese y lo demás era fácilmente deducible, Mycroft salió de la sala no sin antes informarles que sería él quien se haría cargo del cuerpo, no involucraría a John, inventaría algo, posiblemente tendría que volar el lugar aunque nada de eso importaba ahora, les daría un par de horas para hablar. Y vaya que tenían mucho de qué hablar.

—¿Por qué no…—comenzó Sherlock, mientras era testigo de como John abotonaba el último botón de la casaca— ¿Es porque tú no…—John, se giró en redondo y lo miró a los ojos—nada de de velo asesino en ellos, solo la desolación y amargura de alguien que ha perdido a un ser querido.

—Claro que confío en ti pero esto era algo _entre él y yo._ Debíamos resolverlo juntos y eso fue lo que hicimos.

—Pudo haberte…—Sherlock seguía sin creer que su John fuera capaz de asesinar—

—Claro que no, te lo dije antes ¿no es cierto? Tuve mis días oscuros en el ejército y aparte de eso soy médico, el rompedor de corazones Watson, lo que quiere decir que conozco más formas para asesinar a alguien que tú. Tanto si lo aceptas o crees, como si no. Sherlock sopesó la información que poseía ahora y miró a su elegante amigo girar sobre la punta de sus zapatos por vez primera era él quien se marchaba primero, no lo dejaría hacerlo. Esta vez no, igualó su paso y cuando estuvieron a la misma altura simplemente pronunció.

—¿Por qué nunca te vistes así para mi?

—¿Acabo de confesar un asesinato y tú quieres saber por que no me visto para ti?

—Si, quiero saberlo.

.

.

* * *

:..FIN..:

* * *

Violette Moore


End file.
